Fate of One, Fate of Many
by Graylady
Summary: Do you believe in destiny? Or do you control your own fate? A story of Vegeta.
1. Default Chapter

As always, I do not own anything connected with DBZ. I'm just a lowly fanfic writer.

This is my first fic, so please don't blast me to bad. I would appreciate your 

Reviews though. This fic is based upon one started by an absolutely

Wonderful writer, Avadrea, you can find her story Love and Lust

At a site called Lemonade. Enjoy!!!

"Really, sister. What are you up to this time? Father is going to get upset with you again."

Fate brushed a golden strand of hair out from in front of an amber eye and smiled back at her sibling. "I'm doing my job, Chance. And be prepared if I call upon you for some assistance."

"Oh, you mean the great weaver of destiny might need a Chance encounter? This must be important." She sniffed at her golden sister. So different in appearance from her many shades of gray and silver.

"Don't get smart. We all work together when the job is big enough. And as for Father… well, he designs all, does he not?" she challenged lightly.

Chance crinkled her nose thoughtfully. "This is big, huh?"

"Very. Look." She pointed into the glass clear water in the huge alabaster basin she used to keep a watch on her latest subject.

The ghostly woman peeked over into the basin and gasped. "No! Not that one. Surely. I have had glimpses of him from War. He is evil." She shuddered despite herself, watching the young boy.

Fate sighed. "Only if I don't step in. Remember, I start the ball rolling for the rest of you to play with. But this time I will need more help. He will be a great challenge. And I may have to enlist the help of a couple of our other sisters." She looked thoughtful, then decisive. "Yes."

"What exactly are you going to do with him?"

She smiled a little too innocently. "Why, I am going to change his fate."

Vegeta fought for control of his ship. "Damn!"

Computer voice, "Warning. Pulsar shutdown eminent. You must land immediately."

"Oh shut up you stupid machine." He looked at the planet that loomed in front of him. He squinted as the light from the heat shields became blindingly bright. The heat became excruciating. "Sensors!"

"Sensors are nonfunctional."

"Does anything still work!?" he smacked the control panel.

"Breaking will shut down in 4 minutes and 42 seconds."

Sweat started to form on his brow. The atmosphere changed to a light blue, then he passed through a layer of clouds. He sighed in relief as the clouds opened up to reveal a crystal clear lake.

"Make for that body of water. Commence breaking." He eased the throttle back. The ship slowed minimally. "I said break damnit!"

"Breaks are only at 60 percent. Calculating angle for least impact force."

"Not like this. I can't die in a stupid accident. There's no honor in that." He sat motionless, watching the water rapidly come up to meet him.

The ship hit the water and bounced like a skipping stone, then began to cartwheel, finally ending up on the far shore, half submerged. There was no movement from the ship.

A small party of men cautiously approached. It was mangled almost beyond recognition.

"Over here! I think the pilot is still alive." One of the men pushed the cockpit open as far as its bent frame would let it. He reached in and unbuckled the harness. "Give me a hand here…take it easy, he's hurt pretty bad… can't believe he's even still alive."

Chance winced at the scene. Almost feeling sorry for the horrible little man. She looked over at Fate who was watching with that implacable half smile she always wore and wondered what it must be like to know how ones interference would ultimately effect someone's life. She had never had that luxury, but then again, she was the goddess of luck and chance.


	2. A Little Help

As always, I don't own DBZ.

Hope your enjoying so far!

Chapter 2: A Little Help

Vegeta swam through the fog that drowned his brain, he heard voices. Distant voices, a man and a woman arguing. Over him. The pain intensified, and he sunk back into the dark dreamless fog.

He felt someone touching his forehead. Gently wiping it with a cool cloth. He sighed, and with great effort, opened one eye. The other wouldn't move. He looked up into the face of a young woman. Her skin was lightly tanned, her hair the color ofa soft cloud. And her eyes were as green as any forest he'd ever seen. He tried to speak, but he could only make a small squeak. 'How embarrassing' he thought.

She smiled down at him then put a finger to her lips in a shushing motion, and shook her head. She picked up a small cup and lifted his head just enough for him to swallow.

It was cold and lightly sweet. It felt wonderful on his parched throat. He had no more than gotten it swallowed when the blissful darkness began to overtake him again. Her lovely face faded from view.

He awoke. It was dimly lit in the room, but he could make out a window on the far side. Small amounts of sunlight peeked in through the cracks of the drapes. With great effort he turned his head to look around. His eyes fell on a small figure, curled up in a chair across the room. Its gold eyes opened to stare inquisitively at him for a moment, then it stretched and jumped down, disappearing through a doorway.

Moments later a woman entered the room. She was dressed in flowing gowns, her pale gold hair wrapped neatly around her head. 

"So, you are awake at last." She pulled the sheets up and gently checked the bandages that bound his broken ribs. "We were afraid that you were beyond any help we could give you. You were in a terrible accident. I can't say I even understand how you lived at all. Don't try to speak yet. You should be able to in another day or so, but it will be awhile before you feel like moving around. We've been giving you medicine, it's a drink made from the sap of a Yuno tree. It will speed up your recovery. As you get better, it wont make you sleepy when you drink it." She poured a small glass of the green liquid and helped him raise his head. "Here, I think you can drink a larger amount today."

He drank the sweet liquid, wondering who she was. Where he was.

This routine went on for several days. He mostly saw the woman who spoke to him. She gave him annoying progress reports on his health. It was taking way to long for him to heal, and he was becoming increasingly more agitated. But ever so often, the young woman he had first seen, would come in and sit beside him, gently changing his bandages or washing the exposed parts of his body with a cool cloth that smelled like the liquid he drank. But she never spoke a word. Only smiled that ridiculous sweet smile.

Finally, he awoke and found that he could see clearly, and didn't hurt as bad. He looked down feeling something on his stomach. He looked into the gold eyes of the little black creature that had been keeping watch of him for the past few days. It yawned lazily, exposing small white fangs, then twitched its whiskered nose at him. He could have sworn it was smiling at him.

"How do you feel today, young prince?" he looked around, but saw no one.

"Who said that? Show yourself!"

Laughter, "I did silly."

He looked at the animal. The voice didn't come to his ears, it echoed in his mind.

"What are you? My guard?" he sneered.

More soft laughter. "Heavens no. I am your guardian. I watched over you while you slept, alerting my mistress if you became distressed or awakened."

"And just who is your mistress. That woman who keeps medicating me to death?" he complained.

"No, that is the Queen. Lady Vero. My mistress is the princess Myst."

So, he was being taken care of by the royal family themselves. Well, it was only befitting someone of his status. He looked at his bandaged body. He still had all his limbs it seemed.

"You are progressing nicely."

"I can see that for myself fur ball. Now get off my stomach before I turn you into a rug." He growled.

The little creature sniffed indifferently and hopped down. "I will summon my lady for you." He left the room.

Vegeta fidgeted. Angry at himself for being so helpless. Never had he felt so inept. Letting himself be shot down by pirates was bad enough, but now he was being taken care of by women on some backwater world. He sat up with some difficulty, propping himself up on his pillows.

The young woman walked into the room, her smile turned to a frown as she saw him sitting up in bed. She shook her head.

"Don't start on me woman. I'm gonna get out of this bed as soon as possible and get off this stupid planet of yours."

She sat down next to him, ignoring his outburst, and looked at his arm. "You are healing well young prince. But don't go getting ahead of yourself." She said. "You almost died in that crash, and even a Saiyajin needs time to heal from those kind of wounds."

"So, you know who I am."

"Oh, yes. Lord Vegeta. Your reputation is well known throughout this sector. Even here, on this backwater world, as you so eloquently put it."

He scowled at her, his most menacing look. She smiled back at him. Her eyes glinted in the dim light. Her long white hair flowed around her. She was quite beautiful, he thought for a moment.

"Will you stop that! I don't need your coddling woman. I just want to get up." He sat forward, but was amazed when she gently pushed him back down into the pillows.

"You are not healed well enough yet. If you stand, you could bleed to death inside."

"I could turn you to dust in my sleep woman." He threatened.

She smiled lightly, but showed no fear. "Yes, you could. I have heard of your awesome power."

"Then why don't you show the proper respect and fear?"

"I respect you my lord. But I do not fear you." She looked into his black eyes.

"You would if you had any sense."

She laughed.

"Oh shut up woman. You irritated me." He sighed.

"Now that is a first for me."

"What? That your irritating?"

"No, I've never been told to shut up before." She cocked her head at him as if he weren't getting the punch line of a joke.

It suddenly dawned on him that the whole time they had been conversing, she hadn't been actually speaking to him. "You're a telepath."

"Actually no. I've never been able to speak, but I've never been able to communicate with another human before. Only animals, like Ja." She looked at him for a long thoughtful moment. "It must have something to do with your tail."

He frowned, "Are you saying I'm an animal."

She looked shocked. "Heavens no, my lord. I've never seen a Saiyan before, but from what I can tell, you are physically no different from a human save your tail. That must be it because no one else has ever been able to hear me."

"Lucky me."

She smiled sadly. "I'll try not to disturb you then. I was just so excited to actually be able to talk to someone, I just didn't think you'd mind." She stood to leave. "Ja will stay with you as always. If you need anything he will let me know."

Well? What do you think so far ? Should I continue ? Please review !!!


	3. Beginnings

# DBZ isn't mine, so don't sue. Please…

I couldn't think of a good title for chapter 3, I really should have just included it 

With chapter 2. oh well. As always R&R. Please!

Sorry these are so short, I'll try to do better.

# 

# 

# 

# Chapter 3 Beginnings

He didn't see her for the next few days. His care had been taken over by a short heavy set old woman, who watched him like he would jump up and eat her alive if she turned her back on him. A very bothersome woman. The little creature was always there though. The woman brought his meals when she brought Vegeta's.

"Don't you get bored lying around here all the time. Watching me." He growled at the little black animal.

It blinked its gold eyes at him, pausing in mid lick of its front paw. "It is what my lady asks of me. She asks very little. If I were not here with you, I would just be lying around the castle somewhere."

"What an unproductive little leach you are." He sneered.

The animal laughed lightly. "You can insult me until hell freezes over young Saiyan prince. I am not going anywhere." He resumed his bath.

The door opened to admit the Queen and his nursemaid. "Well, now. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like killing someone, why?" he got the desired effect from the old woman. He thought she would bolt from the room, screaming, had it not been for the Queen's presence.

"I thought you might like to go outside for a while. I brought a wheelchair so we could roll you out onto the terrace."

"I'll walk." He stated flatly, slowly standing. He swatted away their outstretched hand. "I will do this myself or not at all." Normally, he should have been able to levitate with his ki, but for the life of him, he was still just so weak.

"As you wish." She handed him a light robe and followed him out the door. They walked slowly. She could see the pain etched on his face, but thought better of speaking.

The nurse opened the door for him. He walked out onto a huge terrace. There was a warm breeze blowing with the distinct scent of salt water. To the left of the balcony, he looked out at a vast ocean. Sea birds flew and cried out amidst the crashing of the waves.

"There is food and drink on the table. If you need anything just send Ja." Vero escorted him to the softly padded chair making sure he sat, then left, the nurse hot on her heals.

"Ah, it feels good to be out of that room." He took a breath of the salty air. He looked around noticing the figure standing on the adjacent terrace. He sat quietly, watching her.

She was standing in front ofa large canvas, making tiny strokes with her brush. Her hair was piled loosely on her head, stray strands blowing in the breeze. He had to admit, annoying as females were, he felt an odd pull towards her. He pondered the meaning of it, but nothing seemed to come to him.

"My lady is very beautiful?"

"Huh, what?" he gave the little creature a murderous glance for breaking into his thoughts.

"I do not know how to tell if a human is attractive or not. I was asking if the princess would be considered beautiful." He purred.

"Why in Kami are you asking me?"

"Well, you are a prince and a conqueror of worlds. I assumed you have had your share of mates to choose from."

The animal did make sense. "Yes." He looked back at the girl. "Yes, she's quite beautiful I suppose."

"She has been shunned by many suitors. I did not know if it were because of her looks or not."

"Then the men on the planet are even more stupid than I thought. Now shut up and leave me in peace!" he yelled.

Ja simply blinked at him and yawned, which irritated the prince even more. The little animal seemed to have no respect for him at all. 'I'll take care of the little insect as soon as I'm able.' He thought, an evil grin creeping onto his face.

"Woman!" he called.

She stopped painting and looked over at him. "Yes, Prince Vegeta?"

"I require sustenance. Come feed me."

Ja growled slightly. "You should not treat the princess as if she were your slave."

"It's alright Ja. I will be glad to help him." She calmed the little creature.

Vegeta sniffed at it. "Yes, mind your own business fur ball."

Fate smiled to herself for a brief moment before turning to her brother who was watching the scene from over her shoulder. She could tell by his stance that he was more than a little unhappy.

"I am not taking him from you completely War. He will always long for a good fight. But I have other plans for your prize fighter than to run around the galaxy murdering everyone for Freeza's pleasure."

His icy blue eyes flicked up to look at her, as he shrugged his black leather clad shoulders. "He was one of my most promising warriors. And now you're going to turn him into some blithering love sick idiot. Sad." He shook his head.

She laughed lightly, "No dear brother. He will have many battles before Love gets her turn at him. This is simply a lesson in selflessness."

He looked a little confused. "Well if she's not there for him to fall in love with, what could she possibly teach him?" he looked at the girl thinking of how he would have to pay her a visit himself when Fate got through messing with her.

She didn't answer him, but the look in her amber eyes had turned somewhat, sad.


End file.
